<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serene by midheavenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681248">Serene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn'>midheavenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the knight and the princess [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, I am terrible at titles, IzuAn, Literal Sleeping Together, Married Couple, Married Life, Romantic Fluff, This Is For You, i love them sm, if you want izumi being soft for anzu, of course they share a bed and sleep together, so don't expect much, they're married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi and Anzu miss each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the knight and the princess [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't actually finished a fic in a long time... I keep writing but I just keep running out of steam before I can finish it, which is a shame. Not to mention finals have been keeping me busy. Have this something I wrote up in like... one or two hours. I started this at 1 in the morning, so, it's not exactly my best work. As always, I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>--- midheavenn ---</em>
</p><p>“<em>Tadaima</em>.” a feminine voice quietly called out.</p><p>Anzu rubbed her eyes sleepily, yawning as she put her shoes on the shoe rack.</p><p>Her eyes squinted as she tried to adjust to the dark house. It seems like Izumi is asleep, judging by how the lights are all turned off.</p><p>She doesn’t blame him. He’s an idol and a model. He needs enough sleep so he wouldn’t be tired tomorrow, and besides, sleep is good for the skin anyway. She knows that much.</p><p>Anzu shrugged off her work blazer and tugged of the hair tie she used to put her hair up in a low ponytail, yawning once again.</p><p>“It’s almost midnight, Anzu.”</p><p>She jumped slightly at the sound of her husband’s voice, but soon relaxes. In the dark, she can make out his figure leaning against the counter, sipping on what seemed to be chamomile tea.</p><p>She felt Izumi’s hand on her shoulder, and she walked closer towards him, sighing contentedly as he wrapped an arm around her.</p><p>“Have you had dinner yet?” he asked her.</p><p>Anzu’s eyes flutter shut. “Not yet, Izumi-san. I didn’t get the chance.” she murmured.</p><p>As much as he wanted to scold her right now, he knows it’s probably not the best idea to yell at her when she’s just got home from a long day of work, and it’s nearly midnight, he wouldn’t want to interrupt their neighbors.</p><p>The idol sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. She’s grown it to quite an impressive length now, her hair reaching down to her upper back.</p><p>“Sit down, I’ll reheat tonight’s leftovers for you.”</p><p>He guided her to a seat on their dinner table and turned the lights on, causing Anzu to blink several times in an attempt to adjust once again to the lighting.</p><p>After about five minutes, Izumi came back with a plate of curry, eyes narrowing at the sight of his sleepy wife.</p><p>Sighing again, he put the plate down and shook her lightly. “Don’t sleep now, you haven’t had dinner yet.”</p><p>Anzu tried to eat by herself, but it was clear that she was drifting in and out of consciousness by the looks of it. Izumi gently took the plate and utensils away from her, turning her face towards him before feeding her.</p><p>“Why did you have to work so late, hm? If it’s not urgent, you can just do it tomorrow.” he told her.</p><p>“I know, Izumi-san.” She then opened her mouth and swallowed her food before continuing. “It’s just… the NewDi higher-ups asked for my help concerning Switch’s next live.”</p><p>He paused when he heard her explanation. The NewDi higher-ups, huh? He considered talking to Tsumugi about it tomorrow.</p><p>Ten minutes passed with Izumi feeding her as they chat about their day.</p><p>Anzu got up from her seat, while Izumi was near the sink doing the dishes. The brunette nearly collapsed but was quickly caught by Izumi, who sighed once more.</p><p>“You haven’t even made it to the bed, Anzu.”</p><p>However, his words fell on deaf ears as it looks like she had already fallen asleep.</p><p>Feeling a smile on his lips, Izumi shook his head as he put one arm under the back of her knees, and the other under her back.</p><p>In one smooth motion, he was carrying her bridal style and walked towards the bedroom, not forgetting to turn off the lights.</p><p>After gently setting her on their shared bed, he opened her wardrobe and got her sleep clothes.</p><p>“Anzu, wake up. You need to change.”</p><p>The producer opened her eyes and tried her best to change out of her work clothes, with some assistance from the male. As soon as she finished, she fell back on the bed, sleeping soundly again.</p><p>Izumi folded her work clothes and put it inside her wardrobe. He walked to the light switch and turned the lights off, crawling into the space next to Anzu.</p><p>He stared at her for a few moments, raising a hand to caress her cheek.</p><p>“Just how hard have they been making you work…” he whispered.</p><p>To Izumi, there was nothing more beautiful than the sight of Anzu sleeping. He loved how peaceful and serene she looked, and it gave him relief to know that she is getting the rest she very much deserves after her day at work. Another reason he likes seeing the sight so much is because it’s the first thing he sees when he wakes up, and the last thing he sees before going to sleep. But that’s a given, he would say.</p><p>Because of their hectic work schedules, they barely get any time to spend together, trying to make do of the short breaks between meetings and jobs, and the short amount of time before and after work.</p><p>The both of them didn’t mind, though. They were happy with this arrangement.  </p><p>Anzu constantly apologizes for not being able to keep herself awake long enough so she could spend time with Izumi. Every time, Izumi’s answer remains the same. That it’s fine, and that he would always choose her health and rest more than his own selfish wants.</p><p>If he’s being completely honest, though, he would agree that there are some times where he wished their jobs wouldn’t get in the way, and times where he would feel lonely, but he guesses this is what he knew he was getting into when they got married.</p><p>Pushing the train of thought to the back of his mind, Izumi closed his eyes and tried to sleep.</p><p>To his dismay, he couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned, and he still couldn’t sleep.</p><p>A tired sigh left his lips, before putting a hand to cover his eyes, groaning quietly.</p><p>“Izumi-san?”</p><p>Anzu stirred, turning to face Izumi. Reaching out to caress his cheeks, she whispered, “What is it, Izumi-san?”</p><p>Her voice sent shivers down his spine, he noticed. He doesn’t really know why.</p><p>“It’s nothing.” he replied, his hand wrapping around hers. “I just can’t sleep.”</p><p>She hummed, shifting her position and pulling him closer so that his head would rest on her chest.</p><p>They stayed like that for a moment, the sound of Anzu’s heartbeat and their breaths being the only thing they heard.</p><p>“I’m sorry for passing out, Izumi-san.” Anzu finally said, breaking the comfortable silence.</p><p>He lost track of how many times he’s sighed tonight. “I told you already, it’s fine.”</p><p>“I know, but I just feel bad that I couldn’t be there for you when you’re always here for me. You always take such good care of me, and I want to do the same for you.”</p><p>He’d be lying if her words didn’t boost his ego a little. A light scoff left the model’s lips.</p><p>“It <em>would </em>be nice if you come home late less, and don’t overwork yourself to the point of passing out, but your health is more important than things like that.”</p><p>Anzu didn’t reply to that. She simply continued running her fingers through his hair, enjoying how soft they felt. After a while, she broke the silence once more.</p><p>“I really miss you, Izumi-san.” she told him, in a voice so quiet and soft he wondered if he heard her right.</p><p>He looked up at her, only to find Anzu smiling fondly at him, eyes full of what can only be described as love and adoration. That’s how he knows for sure. She meant the words she said.</p><p>“I miss you too. Too bad you have to go to work tomorrow, I have the weekend off this week.”</p><p>An idea popped into Anzu’s mind, her smile broadening slightly. “Actually,” she started. “I should be able to take the weekend off. I can take about a week and a half off in total, and I’m sure Eichi-san and the others will understand if I tell them you have the weekend off as well.”</p><p>Izumi was a lot happier about that than he thought he would be.</p><p>“You sure? You have nothing that’s due by the end of the week or anything?” he asked, his happy tone betraying him.</p><p>Anzu laughed, clearly noticing how pleased her husband was with the news. “Nothing, I’m pretty sure. I do have to do the spreadsheet on UNDEAD’s next live, but Rei-san said he doesn’t mind waiting. Keito-san is busy this week, so he moved the meeting to next week. I already finished my business with Tsumugi-san and Eichi-san too. And I’m done with all my producer work, so I’m free.”</p><p>As much as her workaholic tendencies drive him crazy, Izumi really is thankful for it this time.</p><p>An entire weekend off, just him and Anzu, with their work being the furthest thing from their minds.</p><p>He couldn’t remember when was the last time they had that much time to spend together.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by Anzu’s voice calling out to him.</p><p>“Izumi-san, I know you have the day off tomorrow, but you should get to sleep. Your skin is going to pay for it if you don’t.”</p><p>Izumi chuckled, inhaling her familiar scent as he feels his eyelids getting heavier. He felt the most serene he has felt in a long time.</p><p>“<em>Hai, hai. </em>No need to tell me, An-chan.”</p><p>Anzu’s face colored at the nickname, but she smiled when she sees that he was asleep.</p><p>She looked down and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.</p><p>“Good night, Izumi-san.”</p><p>
  <em>--- end ---</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy this attempt of trying to implement some of my very many IzuAn headcanons into a fic. I think it gets a passable grade. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, and thank you for reading! &lt;3<br/>Follow me on my Twitter! @midheavenn_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>